eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1696 (17 November 1998)
Synopsis Alone, Rosa pieces together the torn up pieces of George's cheque. Teresa notices the atmosphere between Gianni and Rosa and advises Gianni to leave the restaurant. He reminds her if he wanted to leave, all he'd have to do is ring Annie Palmer. Rosa tries to tell George about the cheque, but bottles out. Gianni returns and is annoyed to see George in the restaurant. Beppe tries to question Gianni about his behaviour, but he won't talk to him. George and his business associates have lunch at the restaurant. Gianni is annoyed at George being all over Rosa and wants to put him in his place, but Rosa tells him she can handle it. Gianni and Teresa argue - Gianni is trying to force Teresa to help out in the kitchen. Rosa comes in to keep the peace but Teresa spitefully tells Rosa about Gianni considering working for Annie. Rosa is furious that Gianni is even considering working for George's daughter. Gianni takes off his apron and throws it down "I ain't considering nothing, I quit". Tiffany plays 'asleep' to Grant's advances. At breakfast, an excited Tiffany shows Grant her new business cards - Grant tells her he's proud of her. Grant tells Peggy he's not so sure he likes Tiffany being the Square's masseur and confesses he's not sure what to buy her for their anniversary on Thursday. Tiffany's cards circulate the square and she has to put up with jokes and innuendoes all day. Peggy introduces herself to Jamie - Jamie is uncommunicative - Dot thinks it's sweet that he's shy, Peggy thinks he's just rude. Phil tells Peggy he's just nervous, and needs time to settle in. Nicky tells Mary that Martin was off sick from school yesterday, then quickly flees when she realises she's put her foot in it. Mary tries to talk to Mark, but Mark is too grumpy. Dot enquires after Mark, noticing that he looks peaky, but Mark puts it down to the nights drawing in - "makes me feel lethargic, that's all". Dot tells Mark she's worried about him and to take care of himself. Mark makes a call to his doctor about his new drug combination. He's worried that they may not be working. Bianca gets the info about home births delivered. Ricky is grumpy about having to go over to B's mum for tea after work. Sonia has a go at him for being selfish. He leaves before Bianca has a chance to show him the leaflets. Sonia asks Bianca if she can be there at the birth - "What if Ricky faints - I can be here to hold your hand, can't I?" Bianca agrees and Sonia is ecstatic. Sonia tells everyone she's gonna be at Bianca's home birth. Dot confronts Ricky about Bianca having a home birth regaling him with all the things that can go wrong. Ricky is annoyed that Dot and the whole square seem to know more about it than he does. Ricky goes home to confront Bianca but finds her asleep, exhausted, so decides now isn't the time. Jeff is annoyed with Alex for not telling him about Melanie - it's obvious they've been estranged for a few years. Alex sheepishly tells him that Melanie doesn't know that he's staying at the Vicarage but tells him she's coming round for lunch. Alex tries to tell Melanie about Jeff, but bottles out. Annie reminds George that he promised to give her money for the pool tables for the Market Cellar - George, having given Rosa her cheque, tells an impatient Annie she'll have to wait a month. Annie is annoyed. Ian is worried about shoplifting at Beale's Market. Melanie suggests getting in some sort of security; Ian agrees to talk it through when Louise is back from being ill, but he tells her he's decided to get a uniformed Security guard in a for a while to deter the shoplifters. Then he rushes off leaving Melanie frustrated and late for her lunch date. Lilly and Dot read the noticeboard at the community centre. Lilly shows an interest in Tiffany's massage sessions - Dot is shocked, believing massage to be a code for 'something else.' Lilly also finds a card advertising for a Church Warden at Alex's church. Dot looks interested. Dot tells Lilly that they can show their appreciation to Alex by preparing the food for his and Mel's lunch. Alex and Jeff wait for a late Mel to turn up for lunch. Alex thanks Lilly and Dot for making lunch, but asks them if they could have some privacy. Dot is put out. Mel finally turns up for lunch and is shocked and pleased to see Jeff. He tells her that him and her mum aren't together anymore. Mel blames Jeff for being too involved with work to pay any attention to his wife. Jeff thinks Mel is being hypocritical -"you turn your back on us all those years - then here you are preaching about me". Jeff tells her she hasn't changed - she's still pigheaded. Mel walks out. Jeff tries to stop her, but is too late. Credits Main cast *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes